Huntley Sport
The Vapid Huntley Sport is an SUV in GTA IV that is an adaption of the Huntley. Design Like the Huntley, the Huntley Sport is based on the Range Rover, however this time the 2006-present Range Rover Sport, the sport model, although it is slightly boxier. The grille is designed similar to the second generation Lincoln Navigator and some other Ford pickup trucks and SUVs. And the taillights may be meant to emulate those of regular third generation Range Rovers but look more like custom Altezza-styled lights for other pickup trucks and SUVs. Performance The Huntley Sport, powered by a 4.8L Supercharged V8 coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in 50% Front/50% Rear AWD, is perhaps one of the fastest SUVs in GTA IV. Acceleration is rated as very good, propelling the Huntley Sport to its brisk top speed in a matter of seconds. Handling is better than expected, though not perfect. The vehicle has a tendency to oversteer dramatically in turns, though can corner at speed effectively. The suspension is rather soft, designed to compensate for off-roading rather than racing. Braking is average, and ABS is standard on the Huntley Sport. Crash deformation is acceptable, but not as good as it's closest competitor. Engine build quality is also acceptable, but cannot withstand many hits/bullets before failing. Off-road, the Huntley Sport performs better than its low ground clearance and low profile tires suggest. The four-wheel-drive system and supercharged V8 make light work of steep sand hills, however the Huntley Sport tends to crash into the solid, low obstacles like rocks that other four-wheel-drives can drive over without issues. Variants Several uncommon color schemes for the Huntley Sport may be available in certain parts of the game: * Huntley Sports with a yellow, black and green paint job, custom grille with removed badging and side-mounted exhaust pipes are driven by the Jamaican Posse's, although it is still called a "Huntley Sport" when entered. It can be found around Beechwood City, Schottler and Willis. * A Huntley with the same color scheme as the Rasta Huntley is given to the player after completing all of Little Jacob's drug deliveries. * After doing a boating trip with Brucie, an iridescent olive and beige Huntley will be parked at the docks where you get out of the boat. * A custom navy and sky blue Huntley is one of Stevie's car thefts, parked outside a police station at Bohan It is totally bespoke and will NOT spawn again once delivered. * A black Huntley, painted with a thin red stripe down the sides, can rarely be found driving around Liberty City. It is one of a range of paint jobs available on default Huntley Sport's. Trivia * The default radio station in the vehicle is The Vibe 98.8. Gallery Image:Huntley Sport (GTA4) (rear).jpg|A Huntley Sport in GTA IV; rear view. Image:Huntley Sport (GTA4) (Jamaican) (front).jpg|"Rastafarian" variation of the Huntley Sport in GTA IV. }} de:Huntley Sport (IV) es:Huntley Sport Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:SUVs